The Tiny Hurt
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: Size isn't something to judge people by. Michael, Franklin and Trevor are about to learn that themselves.
1. What Makes Me Myself

**06/22/2002...**

"Get them on their knees!" Ian orders, his two followers shoving Imogen's mother, father, older brother and younger brother down, forcing them to kneel while Ian held Imogen still a few feet in front of them, forcing her to watch.

"No! Please, don't!" Imogen begs, tears running down the 7 year old's face.

"Cut the young boy!" Ian orders, one of his followers walking over to the younger brother and pulling out his knife, making sure Imogen was watching before dragging the knife across, slicing the 5 year old's throat, blood going everywhere as he fell forward, dead. Imogen screamed, Ian gesturing with his hand before the two guys walk to the other family members, Imogen's mother looking up as the knife touched her throat.

"Immy, baby, we love you-"

Imogen's mother and father both died at the same time, their adult bodies having more blood to pour across the floor. Quickly afterwards, her older brother joined them...

Imogen wouldn't stop screaming, tears running down her face heavily before Ian whacked her in her face, knocking her out...

 **06/22/2003...**

"What do you want?" Imogen says as Ian enters the large cage.

"They said you tried to escape... were you aware that today, it's a whole year since your family died?" Ian says, Imogen looking up at him.

"I want to go home... please, let me go." Imogen says, Ian smirking.

"Can't do that, tiny... yeah, you're not seeming to grow at all. I guess killing your family in front of you really worked." Ian says.

"They're not dead... they had to have been clever, mommy said she always makes it." Imogen says.

"Keep telling yourself that if it keeps you going." Ian says before leaving the cage, locking the door behind him.

 **06/22/2004...**

"What the hell do you want?" Imogen says as Ian enters the cage.

"I wish you'd stop trying to escape... you're such a nice possession. And it's not 2 whole years since dear family died." Ian says.

"Why did you kill them and take me?" Imogen asks, having now accepted that her family were dead.

"I wanted you and no one to come after you." Ian says.

"No... I'll get out of here... I won't stop." Imogen says, Ian chuckling a little.

"You who hasn't grown in 2 years? Yeah right, just keep trying." Ian says before leaving, locking the cage behind him.

 **06/22/2005...**

"The fuck is it now?!" Imogen shouts, Ian looking at her angrily.

"Another escape attempt, but this time you killed one of MY guys!" Ian shouts.

"I'm gonna get the fuck out! Fuck your threats, fuck your guys, fuck everything and FUCK YOU!" Imogen yells.

"Fuck me... fuck... me... good idea, maybe it's time I did something!" Ian says before pushing Imogen's tiny body up against the bars at the back of the cage, his hand moving down... he stopped when someone shouted his name, moving back. "You're damn lucky... but this won't go lightly... your treatment is gonna get a lot rougher, you little bitch!" He says.

"Fucking bring it then, it won't stop me!" Imogen shouts as Ian leaves the cage, locking the door...

 **05/16/2006...**

"LSPD, FREEZE!" Imogen heard, managing to carefully pull herself up. She still hadn't grown. If anything, the recent lack of food had made her smaller, she hadn't eaten for a week now.

An officer opened the cage, Imogen managing to limp over to him before collapsing, her legs too weak to hold her up.

"So... hungry... cold..." Imogen manages to say, the officer carefully picking her up into his arms and carrying her outside to a nearby ambulance. She was laid down on the bed, now knowing after nearly 4 years that she was finally going to be okay.

 **06/22/2013...**

Imogen put the flowers she'd brought down at the tombstones of her mother, father and brothers, remembering them as she did. Even now, 11 years later, she still hadn't grown at all and never would. She was always going to be tiny 4ft 2 Immy.

Her scars were a constant reminder of it all, the multiple long ones going down her back that had been left to heal on their own, the one down the side of her face a reminder of how dangerously close Ian's knife had gotten to her eye. In her shoe, the missing toe on her right foot was a constant reminder of Ian cutting it off with a large pair of garden shears, the same with the missing ring finger on her left hand.

"I... I miss you all... so much." Imogen says. This was the only place she felt safe to talk and even here, she rarely did anymore. She refused to.

Imogen went back to the nearby Ruiner which she'd modified so that she could drive it with her tiny height and limbs. She decided to drive back home, walking inside when she arrived and sitting down on the low couch. Everything about the house had been refitted for her, lower light switches, easier doors, it worked though. Imogen could at least live normally at home.

It was a while later that she decided to go to bed, changing into her light blue nightdress before climbing up and pulling the covers over her. She stayed there, thinking for a while before her eyes finally closed and she managed to fall into sleep.


	2. The Perfect Heist Crew (Not)

"M, come on!" Trevor shouts up the stairs, a rather annoyed looking Amanda walking down them instead.

"Will you stop your damn yelling, T?! Get your skanky ass outta here! I've just poked my eye with my mascara because of your yelling!" Amanda shouts, Trevor seeing smudged mascara where she'd rubbed her eye.

"You're very good looking. And by good looking, I of course mean unsightly." Trevor says, Amanda storming off into the kitchen. A moment later, Michael came down the stairs dressed in a navy blue suit.

"You annoying my wife, T?" Michael asks as he reaches the bottom.

"Just complimenting her unsightly beauty." Trevor says before the two walk outside, Franklin leant against his Buffalo S just in front of Trevor's Bodhi.

"Hey M, you good?" Franklin says.

"Yeah, absolutely perfect, considering that my family seems to be getting along again... been such a long time since they did." Michael says. Franklin nodding before they all got in their cars, Michael leading to Lester's clothing factory. When they walked up the stairs, they saw Lester sat in a chair, a tiny girl sat cross-legged on one of the tables, who looked to be about 4ft, maybe a little over, yet in her late teens.

"Ah, the troublesome trio has arrived. Guys, this is the one I've called in to help out in the UD heist." Lester says.

"Wait, a kid in the UD?!" Trevor says.

"Easy now, listen. She doesn't go by her real name in this line of work, but you may have heard of her by the names Fire Eyes or Silent Spectre." Lester says.

"Nope... can't say I have. But it's nice to meet you." Michael says, reaching his hand out, which Fire Eyes looked at for a moment before shaking it.

"Look at her for fucks sake, she's scared of a fucking hand!" Trevor says.

"Oh, like you'd know anything, T. Just shut up, either she's in on this job or there is no job!" Lester says.

"So... how many jobs have you done before?" Michael asks, the Fire Eyes looking at him.

"Oh, she doesn't talk, M. Past issues." Lester says, Michael nodding and noticing something... an X shaped scar on Fire Eyes' right wrist, working out that for some reason, somewhere in the past, she'd tried to kill herself. He also noticed that one of her fingers was missing from the knuckle.

"Damn... what the hell happened to her?!" Trevor says, Lester shrugging his shoulders.

"Look, past issues don't matter... we're taking this score, biggest score in history, if Lester says she's good, I'll take her on." Michael says, Fire Eyes nodding before walking over to a chalkboard, writing something on it.

 _Silent Spectre  
Fire Eyes  
Imogen_

"Imogen... that's your name?" Michael says, Imogen nodding.

 **Imogen's P.O.V**

That's about the closest I'll go to talking with these bank robbers. At the moment, at least... Michael and Franklin seem to be alright, but Trevor scares me a bit... he somehow reminds me of someone.

"So then, tiny... got any good skills?" Trevor says, walking over to me.

"T, don't you listen? She doesn't talk." Michael says, Trevor looking at him.

"I'm asking a perfectly reasonable question, Mikey boy! I want to know a bit about who she is!" Trevor says. I shift away a bit, more towards Franklin.

"T dog, stop it, she don't like it!" Franklin says, Trevor huffing and walking over to Lester. "So... you okay?"

I nod, Franklin lightly patting my shoulder before I walk over and climb back up on the desk again.

"I just don't think it's such a good idea to bring her in on this, she's barely anything more than a 7 year old, Michael!" Trevor says. Well... he got the age right, 7 was when my growth stopped.

"Trevor, she's fine to be with us... now as I said, she joins or there is no heist." Michael says. Good to know at least someone has my back.

"You give up, I'll take the gold myself." Trevor says.

"Good luck with that, idiot! No one man can rob the UD, we need a good strong team and Imogen is a good asset! Just think exactly what you said, they see her, they'll think she's a scared little girl and then BAM, out of the hiding spots we come and knock the guys out." Michael says.

"Just... anything goes wrong, anything... it's on you and her." Trevor says. Okay... I really don't like how he's acting about me.

So the crew for the UD so far... crippled hacker, crazy ass idiot, caring gangster, early retired ex bank robber and a tiny, weak, traumatized teen... this is looking great.


End file.
